Four Senses
by SplashofTime
Summary: A rift alert sends the team to an old abandoned hospital, they find notes addressed to Torchwood. Spilting into separate groups they look around for the source, but what they don't expect to find are tunnels full of games and enemies who know who they are. But games are harder when you don't have all of your senses. Can Jack save them or will they lose their senses permanently?
1. Chapter 1

Alright here's the first chapter of my new story. I hope you like it. This is set during series 2 after Something Borrowed, but before From Out of the Rain.

* * *

Gwen had come back from her honeymoon a few days ago and had returned to work the next day. The hub looked just as it was when she had last seen it and the team looked like they hadn't been caught up in too much trouble.

The only married member of the Torchwood team had been back three days when Toshiko's rift monitor started beeping. Toshiko was at her computer in seconds pulling up the location. Gwen lifted her head from her paper work, Owen walked up from the autopsy bay and Jack and Ianto walked out of the Captains office.

"What is it Tosh?" Jack asked as everyone gathered round her desk.

"A whole bunch of rift activity at Mid Wales Hospital."

"Yeah and for those of us who have no clue where that is?" Owen asked looking between Ianto and Tosh. Ianto spoke first.

"It's in Talgarth, Powys. It's just past the Brecon Beacons National Park," He said looking at Owen before looking more widely round the group, but settling his gaze on Tosh and her computer, "It was a psychiatric hospital. But if I remember rightly it was shut down at the beginning of the twenty first century, eight years ago and has been deserted ever since."

Tosh nodded, "It did due to many things including changes to the mental health care in England and Wales. The owners gave the place up and handed it to the city council. The hospital has obviously decayed somewhat over the years as many of the slate tiles have fallen off, water ingress and then nature have also helped to ruin it. I'm not even sure if it still has a clock face any more."

"So how long will it take us to get there?" Jack asked once Tosh had finished.

"Just over an hour and a half probably if we took the A four hundred and seventy and knowing you're driving most likely a like less than that." Ianto replied.

"Okay I want everyone with at least one gun on them, mobile phone, comms unit and Tosh we'll need your portable rift energy monitor device. I'll see you all in the SUV in five minutes." Everyone moved around to follow Jack's orders. He then turned to Ianto.

"My driving isn't that bad." Jack told Ianto before walking off to grab his coat and the keys to the SUV, so that they could get going.

* * *

The drive - as Ianto had said – took the group just under an hour and a half, due mainly to Jack's dangerous driving through the Brecon Beacons, that had almost all of them thrown out of their seats at least once during the journey.

Jack parked the car on the edge of the road, so that other cars (if anyone else can out this far) could pass them without taking the wing mirror off of the vehicle – which would leave Jack with a very unhappy Ianto. The group stepped out of the car, taking with them what Jack had told them to bring before walking up to the front of the old, derelict building.

The building looked mainly grey, with some boarded up windows, but some that were just open holes or old frames. The brick work looked strong from the outside, however that didn't say that the inside would have fared just as well considering the weather changes. The clock still had its face and the two hands turned stiffly whenever the time changed.

On the top of the small clock spire was a weather thing that moved whenever the wind blowed to point in that direction. Above the door was two windows – one of which was open and the other was shut with what looked to be curtains in front of it. Either side of the windows were two white poles that looked like there may have been flags flying off of them at some point.

Above all of this was a change in the brick work. Instead of the usual pattern this area was flat with 1900 written on it (signifying the year that the building had most likely been made or redone) and above that was a small slit in the brick work that seemed to serve as a small lookout sort of window.

The building had two floors and then the roof with the clock tower extending up a little further. It also had two small steps that lead up to the door of the building.

The door was as it had been before hand – not boarded up – which should have been a sign of trouble that they could spot. And there was something else that helped them spot it, even though it looked like a deliberate thing, meaning that someone definitely wanted to meet them here.

Pinned onto the door was a sheet of paper that from a distance only had scribbles written on it, but close up you could see the words clearly.

Jack and Ianto had walked up first, followed closely by Owen with Gwen and Tosh making their way up the stairs behind him. Ianto pulled the note from the door and handed it to Jack, who took it – read over it once – before turning to face his whole team and read it aloud to them. It read:

_Come inside Torchwood._

At this point, Ianto was sure that they had been set up and wanted to turn around and head back to the safety of the SUV, only to have Jack shout the order to go inside the building reach his ears. Jack pushed the door which opened easily, opposing Owen's way.

The dead man, speaking of whom: had already pulled his gun out, in hopes of being able to shoot at the door in order to unlock it. Jack walked in first with his arm close to Ianto, almost pushing the younger inside to walk beside him.

Owen put his gun away and followed inside with the girls following him. As soon as he had stepped inside, Ianto voiced his thoughts to Jack.

"Isn't this a bad idea?" Jack turned to look at him with a slightly questioning look, "I mean it seems to me like we're just walking into a ready laid trap, like mice do to cheese."

"The building has a lot of rift activity and it's been on the list of most rift active buildings for a while now, so we might as well check it out while we're here and not let one silly not on a piece of paper stop us." By the end of Jack's speech, Ianto still didn't look any more sure about what they were doing than he had been when he had spoken a minute ago.

Jack must have sensed this as he spoke again, "Hey don't worry you're with me."

Inside was almost worse than the outside. The stairs had numerous amounts of wooden chip boards blocked up in a wall at the top of them to which Ianto assumed had been put there in the hopes that the water wouldn't run down the stairs.

That idea seemed to not have worked as small layers of water covered the stairs and the floor below it. Even the low level of water would give Owen something to complain about. The Welshman really had no idea how a dead man could do so much complaining – not that he would ever voice this – as he had been brought up to never speak ill of the dead.

The water would make the old stair cases slippery and dangerous for all of them – even a man who couldn't die as well as the one who was already dead. As Jack went to move Ianto noticed another sheet of white that seemed this time, to be stuck to the brown coloured bannister of the stairs.

As carefully as he could Ianto made his way over to it trying his best not to slip, Owen decided to follow him, which Ianto became grateful for when he did nearly fall backwards.

He pulled the note carefully from the cellotape, leaving the part that was stuck on the bannisters where it was to try and avoid destroying the old work even more than it already had been. He didn't even bother to read it just called out to Jack.

"Jack, there's another note." The Captain turned and made his way over to them, as did Gwen and Tosh, who helped each other to cross the slippery floor without falling. Jack took the note from Ianto and once again read it to his team.

_Come upstairs Captain – alone. Send that team of yours down to the cellar._

Jack had a look on his face that was telling Ianto he was going to do exactly what he was being told to by the note.

"Oh Jack you can't." Ianto sighed as the Captain turned to give orders out to them all.

"All of you, have your guns ready at all time, keep your mobiles and comms units on and contact me on the first sign on trouble. Remember that we need to watch our backs and if you see any more notes let me know and look for anything with rift energy. " With that the Captain was rushing up the stairs.

"He'll break his neck running around here like that." Gwen said as the Captain dashed over the wooden chip boards.

"Let him, it's not like he won't come back," Owen replied before starting to walk towards his left, "Come on let's find this cellar."

The group walked off and looked around, watching each other's back, especially Ianto who was extremely paranoid that they were being followed. It was Owen who eventually found the cellar, kicking the door open.

The lighting down there was terrible and shattered glass was all over the floor, however the water hadn't actually come down into the cellar yet. Toshiko took out a torch and looked around until she found a light switch. Only one of the lights actually worked, but it was still bright enough to allow them to see around the small underground room.

"What exactly are we looking for anyway?" Asked Gwen as she walked around the room, trying to mind her feet and avoid stepping on the broken glass that littered the floor. Owen was busy looking through all of the selves of chemicals and different liquids trying to determine what they were.

Toshiko was busy scanning for rift energy and Ianto had made his way over to the bookcase and was now looking through the different selves to see if there was anything at all that may tell them what was going on. They were all busy doing something when Tosh's scanner started beeping.

"Rift energy over by where Ianto is." Ianto looked around at her slightly confused before looking back at the book case.

"Where about are you picking it up?"

"It's strange the signals coming from behind the book case." She said as she moved closer. Gwen followed and Owen quickly followed behind her to look at what Tosh may be picking up.

"How can there be rift energy behind the book case, the only thing behind that is a wall like the other four." Gwen replied.

"Maybe the book case it's self will move you know push it aside or something?" Owen asked before trying to move the wooden item – which refused to budge, "Okay forget my theory then." Ianto had been skimming his eyes over the collection of books until he found one with a numbered code written on the spine of it. A code that Ianto recognised from the archives back at Torchwood One.

A code that they had used to open doors to locked off parts of the Torchwood Tower that only it's personal who knew the code were allowed to access. Ianto wasn't going to say how he knew that code though as he hadn't mentioned his life at Torchwood One since the Lisa incident had happened – something which had now – been put behind most of them.

Ianto ran a finger down the book, before going back up to the top and pulling it out. The book didn't exactly pull out, but made a strange clunking sound before the book case moved back and then turned like a door to reveal a room that had been hidden behind it.

"So the book case was the wall." Gwen thought out loud. Tosh scanned the area that the book case's movement had left and found the same pattern of rift activity that she had a moment ago.

"It's definitely behind the book case, so that means it must be in here." She told the others as Owen carefully stepped into the small room. It looked a lot like a study, with a few more book cases scattered around as well as a chair and table in the far corner.

"Owen, what are you doing?" Ianto asked, seeing the dead doctor moving into the room.

"I'm checking for the rift energy signal Ianto that is why we're here after all, remember?" Owen asked, although it was meant as more of a rhetorical question. Toshiko moved into the room to do some more in depth scanning and Gwen followed her in heading over to another one of the book selves.

"I wonder if these move as well?" She questioned, "What colour book opened it before Ianto?"

"Red," Ianto replied simply, not sure that what they were doing was an overly good idea, "Jack said to contact him if we found anything and I think that this counts as anything."

"Fine contact him then Ianto." Owen replied snappily as he continued looking around.

Tosh was moving her hand across the wall that was to Ianto's right, looking at some sort of line in the brick work, "Ianto can you come and hold my scanner for me?" She asked and Ianto walked into the small room and took the scanner off of her, "Thanks." She replied before turning her attention back to the wall.

"I'm contacting Jack." Ianto replied as he raised a hand to his comms unit.

"Have fun." Owen replied sarcastically and Gwen looked over her shoulder before turning her attention back to the back case, trying to get the book case to move by pulling out every red book and then placing it on the floor. So far every book was able to be pulled out and she was getting nowhere.

"Jack, we've found-" Ianto stopped speaking and then spoke again a moment later, "Jack? Jack can you hear me?" He was now worried that his Captain wasn't answering him. Jack always answered him, always - even if they weren't out somewhere on an important or dangerous mission – even if they were just in the hub.

Tosh had turned to him by now and was looking at him worriedly, even Gwen had stopped what she was doing to see what the problem was.

"What's up Ianto?" Tosh asked as she looked at Ianto, Gwen walked over to them while Owen kept looking around. Ianto handed Tosh's scanner to Gwen and turned around.

"I'm going to find Jack since he's not answering."

"Okay we'll stay-" Tosh didn't finish her sentence as the book case moved back over and shut of the passage that they had used as an entrance, almost hitting Ianto. The sound of moving stone had caused Owen to look up and run over to join Ianto. The doctor sighed, putting extra emphasis on it and dragging it out deliberately.

"Way to go Ianto."

"What did I do?" Ianto asked, not finding Owen's comment very fair. Just as Owen was about to reply, Gwen cut across him to speak first.

"I'm picking up rift activity over here by Tosh and I." Ianto and Owen walked over to them and Owen's eyes focussed on Toshiko who was still moving her hand over the wall.

"Tosh what are you doing?" He asked.

"I tracked the rift activity to here before my signal disappeared. It's come back now, but there seems to be some sort of crack in his wall."

"So most walls have cracks in them?" Gwen questioned, "Especially older ones."

Ianto spoke next after having looked at the crack that Tosh was talking about, "Yeah, but that cracks a completely straight line and it doesn't go all of the way up the wall it bends." Ianto was right there was a ninety degree right angle where the straight cracked ended.

"I think it might be another one of those moving door things." Tosh replied before taking her scanner back from Gwen.

"Move aside let me see." Owen replied as he pushed his way to be where Tosh had been stood and tried to move the wall.

* * *

Jack had made his way up the stairs before looking down the corridor. He walked through a wide, pinned back door that was red and in to a wide sort of upstairs hall thing or though he guess that it was more of a medical bay or had been before it was shut down.

On the floor he found and old book of paper that had a red cross on the front of it and below in italics and an old looking font were the words: _Army Prayer Book. _

It also had a blue stamp on it that read: Talgarth, Military Hospital, Talgarth – seventeenth May Nineteen forty three.

Jack raised his head and continued on down through the next open door – this time a slightly smaller one – and made his way past a few doors that must have lead into other rooms. He continued onto the room at the far end were he found a boarded up window, however this room was the only one that still had a bed in it, despite the fact that it looked in actually no fit sense to be called a bed.

The Captain's head flung road as he heard a set of collective screaming before everything went silent, even the dripping of the water stopped.

* * *

Owen had been leaning against the stone for what seemed ages now trying to push it and had no such luck in moving it, so eventually he gave up and stopped wasting his energy.

"What do you think's behind there?" Gwen asked curiously as she moved to stand next to Owen at the end of the group's line of four. Ianto moved forwards first noticing a small strange mark on the wall, a little way away from the crack.

"What's this Tosh?" He asked as the computer and technology genius moved forward to have a look at it.

"I'm not sure, I think I've seen it somewhere before though."

Owen moved to have a look as well before nodding his head in agreement with Tosh, "Yeah I think I've seen it before." He paused for a second before Ianto remembered where he had seen it before.

"I've seen it in the archives back at the hub."

"I think I've seen it on a piece of technology that I gave you to put in the archives." Tosh added and then it turned to Owen.

"I don't know where I have seen it before." They all went silent for a minute before Gwen added a comment.

"I've never seen it before." Owen sighed and lent against the wall.

"Why can Torchwood never be simple?" He lent back before something behind him moved and he leapt forwards again, noticing that the symbol had now disappeared into the wall and the dead man swore under his breath as he realised that he must have leant against it.

Tosh grabbed a hold of him and Gwen stepped back and so did Ianto as the crack in the wall began to glow, before forming a door which moved back to reveal a startling bright light.

Ianto wasn't sure who screamed first or whether he lost consciousness, but all he did know was that the bright light blinded him before darkness settled over his vision. And that's when he thought that he had lost his consciousness, but it was also when he screamed.

* * *

Okay I hope you like my new story I hope to update on Thursday or Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two

* * *

Owen groaned as he pulled himself up. The bright light seemed to have knocked them all to the floor, but it didn't seem to have injured them in any way. He looked over his shoulder and guessed that he shouldn't be surprised that the way they had come in, still wasn't offering them a way out.

Tosh was laying on the floor beside him and so was Gwen as well as Ianto, although Gwen seemed to be the only other out of them that was awake as she was pulling herself up into a sitting position.

"Gwen are you alright?" He asked. She replied, although Owen thought that there may be a problem with his ears as he couldn't hear her, but he had definitely seen her mouth move, "Sorry Gwen can you repeat that please?" A second time and he still couldn't hear her.

"Gwen I believe you're saying something, but I can't hear you." He thought that Gwen had sighed dramatically as she pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and started to type something before showing it to Owen. It read:

_I'm alright, but I can't speak._

Owen was about to reply when he heard a groan coming from Ianto's direction and – in knowledge that Gwen was pretty much, well almost alright – he moved over to the youngest member of the Torchwood team.

"Ianto are you alright?" He asked the routine question that usually ran off of his tongue, so easily when Torchwood was involved.

"Yeah," He replied while looking around him in a slightly dazed fashion, blinking a few times, "Owen am I actually awake or am I dreaming?" Ianto asked, confusing the doctor slightly for the second time in less than ten minutes.

"I do believe that you're awake. Why do ask, Ianto?"

"Because I can't see anything except for darkness, but I can hear you and speak to you, so I'm sure that I'm awake," Ianto replied, "And I can feel the floor beneath me."

Ianto's sight going could be explained by the bright light, but Gwen's voice? He decided to move onto see how Tosh was before he made any form of conclusion as to what had just happened, finding that he didn't seem to be affected.

"Okay Ianto stay where you are." Ianto nodded his head and stayed put as instructed while Owen made his way over to Tosh and lightly shook her awake before helping her sit up.

"How are you feeling Tosh?" He questioned the technology genius. Tosh just looked at him strangely for a second before she spoke.

"What did you say Owen?" She asked, "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you." Owen sighed before asking again, ever so slightly louder this time.

"I asked if you were alright." Tosh still looked confused.

"Still can't hear you." She told him with a slight shake of her head. Now Owen was becoming irritated, even though he knew it wasn't Tosh's fault, or Gwen and Ianto's, but he was becoming quickly agitated.

He pulled out his phone and typed the question, copying the method that Gwen had used to communicate with him. He showed the message to Tosh who read it before replying.

"Yes I'm alright, any idea on what happened?" Owen didn't reply.

It was then that he noticed the small carpet burn on Tosh's hand that was bleeding slightly. That's when Owen had an idea that he needed to try out to see if his current theory on what had happened to them all was right.

Owen took her hand and lifted it to his face and sniffed the cut. As a doctor and a member of Torchwood he was well aware of the smell of blood, which he now found that he couldn't smell even up close.

He turned to Ianto and Gwen and asked them a question.

"What's the room smell like to you?"

"Dusty and old." Ianto replied. Gwen was typing on her phone before turning it around and showing it to Owen.

_Damp and stale._

Owen smelt the air and found that he still couldn't smell anything. He lost his smell and then piecing it all together it became obvious.

That beam of light had taken something from each of them. The four main senses. For Owen his sense of smell, Tosh's hearing, Gwen's ability to speak and Ianto's sight.

* * *

Jack had run back into the bigger room after hearing the screaming which had only lasted for a few seconds before the dripping of the water had returned and debris fell from the ceiling and off of the walls.

On the window sill were some candles that seemed to have only just been blown out about two minutes ago, but surely Jack would have seen them. He made his way over towards them and picked one of them up. He was more interested in the piece of paper that was underneath it.

He flipped the note over and read the words that were written in an old black ink pen from what Jack could see. The third note read:

_Puzzles you'll find, with every step that you take. You better solve them quick, before it's too late._

Jack sighed becoming annoyed with all of the cryptic notes and was quickly beginning to wonder it Ianto was right about this being a set up thing. He looked out of the window and almost cursed his own stupidity as he turned to run down the stairs as carefully as he could, while being quick.

He was now desperate to get outside. He was just rounding the stairs to where the wooden chip boards were when something suddenly reached out and tripped him up, making him slip on the stairs, trip over the wooden boards and roll down the rest.

A snapping was heard as he hit the ground floor, his neck was the source of the snapping which eventually killed him in seconds. And although he would come back, it was a case of her long it would take him to revive himself and whether he actually had that long to waste.

* * *

"So I'm blind?" Ianto asked as Tosh placed a hand over his. Owen didn't really know what to say in reply to that and nor did Tosh as she couldn't hear the conversation. Gwen typed something on her phone and handed the mobile phone to Owen.

"We'll sort it out Ianto." Owen told him after reading the screen before handing the phone back to Gwen, "Gwen said that by the way."

Owen had explained what he thought to all of them and they had nodded in agreement. Ianto was now leaning against Tosh, who was trying to help comfort him.

"We need to find a way out of here." Owen said before showing his mobile phone with the exact same message on it to Tosh, who read it and nodded before handing Owen back the phone.

"Well what if we tried opening the door in the wall again?" Toshiko asked wondering as to whether that may help them. Owen shook his head, "But maybe if we saw the light again it would reverse the effects?" Owen once again, shook his head.

"Maybe we should," Ianto added, "We've nothing to lose and people always say the only way out is up, so maybe for us the only way out is forwards."

Gwen handed Owen her mobile again.

_I think that they are right Owen. We should try it._

Owen handed her the phone before moving over to the wall and pressing the symbol and watched as it moved into the wall and the door once again opened. The same bright light appeared, however this time, it had no effect on any of them.

Once the door had moved back it revealed a pathway that was a tunnel made of stone. Owen walked forward and noticed a very thin stone beam with a very long drop below it. He turned back around and faced the group and grabbed Ianto from Tosh and sat him down in one of the chairs.

"Ianto, stay here, it's too dangerous for us to take you in there with us since you can't see alright." He explained, although Ianto didn't seem to like that idea.

"But you can't leave me hear on my own."

"You'll be alright, we'll come back and get you."

"What if you can't!"

"Ianto," Owen started grabbing the youngers shoulders and looking him in the eye – not that Ianto could see that action of course, "I promise you we will find a way back to you alright?"

Gwen and Tosh were watching the interaction between the two of them. Tosh wanted to say something, but had no clue as to what the topic of conversation was and Gwen wanted desperately to stop Owen from leaving Ianto here on his own, however she couldn't speak.

Owen pulled his gun out and placed it on the side table that was beside Ianto.

"My gun's on the table if you need it," He informed him, moving Ianto's hand to show him the distance and location of it, "If we get out of here, we will find Jack and come back for you."

Owen stood up and walked to where Gwen and Tosh were stood. He walked through the gap in the wall, Gwen and Tosh following before the stone slab moved across, shutting the pathway off and the only vision that they had of Ianto.

* * *

Jack breathed in deeply as he revived himself once again. He found himself exactly where he had been when he had died and quickly remembered what he had seen and jumped up onto his feet. Dashing over to the door he tried to push it open, only to find it locked, so he tried other methods, but even kicking it failed.

He side stepped and looked out of the window that was by the door and as he had seen from the upstairs window, the spot where the SUV had been parked was now empty.

The vehicle had only just been driving off when he had noticed it, but his fall down the stairs and time to revive himself must have given them the amount of time that they needed to drive off.

Jack was now mentally cursing his own stupidity and the fact that he hadn't listened to Ianto, who now - along with Owen, Tosh and Gwen - could be in major danger.

The Captain was unsure of where to go for a moment until he heard a clock going off. He followed the sound and walked into a room that looked like it may have been some kind of patient gathering room or a staff room. The clock was continuing to ring out until it stopped.

Jack was looking at the hands of the clocks that were placing the time now at one o clock. They had actually been in the building for a relatively short time, even though it felt to Jack like a lot longer, although maybe that was because he was working alone.

He tilted his head slightly and frowned as he looked at one of the hands that seemed to have something stuffed behind it. Jack reached forward and undid the small gold catch to open the glass that was over the clock face. Then he carefully removed the scrunched up thing from behind the stark black clock hand.

Jack Harkness was already sure that he knew what it was.

* * *

Owen took charge of the group and told Gwen to go over first. He had then written up a message on his mobile and shown it to Tosh. The message was telling the Japanese genius to watch Gwen, so that she could do the same thing in a minute.

Gwen managed to cross without a problem – which Owen believed to be quite strange, but still he insisted that Tosh went across next. Gwen helped from one side and Owen from the other and with that Tosh too managed to cross the beam safely.

Owen looked over his shoulder at the closed door in the wall and wondered if there was a way they could open it from this side or get Ianto to open it from his side as he was now thinking it a mistake to leave Ianto there on his own.

* * *

He shook his head to clear the thoughts from his mind and stepped onto the beam crossing to the other side, where Gwen and Tosh were waiting.

Jack unfolded the sheet of old, crinkled paper and read the note, that wasn't exactly a note. It read it very neat old writing:

_Find the hidden notes somewhere near and stay together, don't lose friends to fear._

_You need them and they need you, if you're ever going to leave here as a group._

_To know the truth you must seek John Lewis._

_For only he can tell you where the next clue I keep._

By now Jack was even more confused and wished that Ianto was here as he would probably be able to figure this out. Jack decided in the end to start going through drawers, after all the only John Lewis that he knew of was the John Lewis shops.

But there was one thing that Jack was sure of. This note wasn't written by the same person or people who had written the other ones. This note was written in older paper that was ripped in some places.

As well as that, the handwriting was different and this one had been hidden away. The others had been in the dead light of day, in obvious places. This one had been intended to remain hidden until now.

* * *

Ianto sat on the chair nervously. He couldn't hear anything. Owen, Gwen and Tosh had abandoned him and he was now feeling extremely nervous, mostly due to being on his own with no sight.

He felt slightly relaxed by having Owen's gun on the table, but he still couldn't see which didn't make it any easier to shoot someone.

I mean he would be able to not shoot himself as he knew the feel of a gun in his hand almost of by heart, however he wouldn't be able to see his target, so would most likely end up missing.

Ianto was just starting to calm himself down when he heard voices from the other side of the wall. Not the wall that Tosh, Gwen and Owen had entered, but the one that lead from the cellar to here.

He tensed as the voices got so close that he could hear them. Now Ianto knew what people meant when they said that if you lost a sense that a sense that another became stronger.

"It will be fine. They'll have suffered the effects and we'll walk straight through."

"But what about what's inside the tunnels."

"Mr Manger told us a few things though, we'll be alright."

"Yeah, but how do we know that he's right and all? He's never been down there has he?"

Ianto heard four different voices and quickly reached out his hand for Owen's gun, gripping his hand around it until his knuckles were going white. He stood up and tried to make his way over the wall that the passage doorway was on.

He was trying to visualise the whole room from where the chair had been. He tripped a few times and managed to knock what he believed to be a lamp off of a small desk before he reached the wall and felt around for he symbol's outline.

The youngest member of Torchwood had just found the symbol when then other door opened. He disappeared through the stone doorway as they entered and luckily they didn't see him or at least he thought that they hadn't.

Ianto couldn't see ahead of him and had no clue where he was going. He followed along the side of the wall, but didn't get too far before he almost slipped right down in what he believed to be a long dropped, where the path had just ended.

Then he did the only other thing that he could think of.

"Owen, Gwen!" He bellowed, his voice echoing off of the tunnel walls as he walked back a few steps.

* * *

Owen turned at hearing his name and Gwen did the same a second later. The voice sounded like Ianto's. Owen typed up a text on his mobile phone, gave it to Tosh and then ran off in the other direction.

He only had a corner to round before he saw Ianto, but it seemed like a long distance.

"Ianto what the hell are you doing?" He asked as he stepped back onto the beam and made his way back over.

"There were people out there in the cellar. I heard four different voices Owen and they were talking about coming in here and they mentioned us-" Owen cut Ianto off.

"Yeah tell me this a little later, did you see them?" Gwen sighed and started typing something on her phone as Owen grabbed a hold of Ianto and lead him to the beam.

"Right we're walking across a thin beam, trust me and let me guide you." Owen told Ianto as he led the younger over to the other side where Gwen showed him her phone which read:

_Of course he didn't see them, he's blind Owen._

Owen had remembered that bit after he had answered the question, but didn't say anything as he led the pair back to where he left Tosh. He grabbed Tosh before pushing her over towards Gwen as he led Ianto.

"We need to keep moving, if they're coming in here, they'll find us."

"They knew who we were Owen. They said that they would walk straight through since we suffered the effects."

Gwen looked shocked and added in a melodramatic gasp and Owen realised that they needed a way to contact Jack and fast.

* * *

Jack Harkness had gone through every left over draw that he could find only to find no helpful paper work. He was now at the back of the building and let out a sigh as he pulled the curtains across and looked out of the back window at a small little chapel building.

He smiled before heading to the very back of the building to see if there was a back door. He now knew exactly where he was going.

* * *

Okay I hope to update this when I update Look Right Through Me. Thanks for reading, favouriting, alerting and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here's chapter three, sorry that it took so long.

* * *

Owen led Ianto through the tunnel with Gwen and Tosh following behind them. There didn't seem to be anywhere to hide in the concrete tunnel and he was already aware of what Ianto had said.

If they were being followed them they needed to get out of the way.

"Owen!" Tosh's voice called out as she pointed to a small turn off point in the tunnel that - unless you were actually looking for or aware of - you would definitely pass by. Owen shoved Ianto back the other way and hurried Tosh and Gwen into the gap before following.

Gwen had her phone out and was busy creating a message, most likely for Owen to read. Tosh once again had a hold of Ianto, aware that he couldn't see. Owen watched carefully in case anyone came by.

Silence followed for a minute until a bunch of loud shouting broke through it with a cry of, "Help me! I'm falling!" and Owen took that as their chance to run. He moved out of the way before grabbing Ianto from Tosh and pointing forwards.

Gwen and Tosh moved out and started to quickly walk along the tunnel again with Owen and Ianto just behind them.

Eventually the tunnel widened out to give them four different choices of a way to go. Owen took in a deep breath as he looked down each to see which may pose the best way out for them, however his time to choose was running out.

* * *

Jack entered the Chapel after finally picking the lock - something that was more Ianto's speciality than his - where as he would have just kicked the door in, he felt some point in keeping the building nice and as it was.

Inside was exactly what you would expect from a Chapel. The structure that held the roof up was old, however obviously it was still quite strong as it had stayed up all of these years and it had at least done better than the main hospital building itself.

Inside Jack felt slightly strange. Maybe it was because of how he was dressed and the time that the Chapel still looked to be just as old as it had once had been. The place had been locked up, but not entered in a while as the lock was stiff that it had taken Jack a while to pick it.

So the Torchwood leader began his search for a John Lewis.

* * *

"Okay," Owen started, even though he was well aware that only Gwen and Ianto could hear him, "We need to spilt up to cover all of the four tunnels, however I don't want to do that since we have all lost a sense."

"Then why don't we go in pairs?" Ianto suggested and Gwen nodded to second that, while Tosh looked at the tunnel to the far right, scanning it with her scanner to look for rift activity.

"I'd like us to stay as a group really Ianto." Owen replied as he moved forward to the tunnel that was in front of him. Gwen stepped forward, bringing Ianto along with her before coming to a halt at the tunnel next to Owen.

Suddenly the roof around them caved in, rocks cutting them all off from each other giving them only one way to go. Forward, straight ahead of them, the different tunnel that lay directly in front of each of them was there only way out now.

* * *

Jack had finally found a massive store of papers and had read through almost all of them. When he only had about four left he found one with John Lewis written on the top of it in the same very old writing.

Jack was disappointed when he found it to be a death certificate. The bottom had been signed by a Doctor Fredrick Meden. Remembering seeing that name before, Jack searched back through the documents until he found another death certificate for the Doctor.

He turned back to the sheet that he had been told to find and read over it. It seemed slightly strange to him how the death certificate was nothing special and he wondered if he had found the wrong piece of paper.

Then he read the site of burial, checked it with a few others and suddenly everything made sudden sense. Jack climbed to his feet and dashed outside to round the back of the church and the death certificate was correct and there Jack found a slab of rock stuck into the ground.

There was a cross on the stone as well as engraved words and above all of that a symbol with four words surrounding it.

How could John Lewis help him if he was dead?

* * *

Ianto didn't know whether there was any light where he was as there was nothing that could penetrate through his blinded vision. When he called out no one answered him telling him that they must have been separated somehow.

For if Gwen was with him, even though she couldn't speak would have surely grabbed a hold of him. And Tosh - although she couldn't hear – surely she would have grabbed a hold of him or spoken to him, as she would be able to see him.

And then Owen hadn't lost much, so we have definitely have been able to reply to him in some way. Ianto didn't like being alone without his vision even more than he didn't like being alone with his vision.

The darkness was beginning to scare him so much and all he wanted was to be able to see something again, even if that something was the snarling face of a weevil.

* * *

Owen was cursing as he walked through his tunnel, shining his torch in front of him to illuminate the way. He had decided to keep going forward as that may be the only way that he was going to be able to find the others again. If all four of the tunnels lead to the same place then maybe he could trace his way back down them and find Ianto, Tosh and Gwen.

Because he didn't like the idea of any of them being alone in one of these tunnels for one second.

* * *

Tosh had looked at the rocks that had blocked off the way back. She had been unlucky enough to find that there was nothing that she could do to move them. She stood up onto her feet and started walking.

She instantly felt worried about her other team mates, but especially for Ianto who couldn't even see where he was going, making his way the most dangerous to go.

* * *

Gwen had started walking straight away, with her gun drawn just in case she may need it. She suddenly found that having no voice was working to her advantage as it was forcing to be quiet, although if she got into trouble then she wouldn't be able to shout for anyone to help her.

She just hoped that everyone else would be alright and that maybe Jack would be able to come and help them before it was too late.

* * *

Jack had looked around the grave stone and was stuck as to what he was looking for next. He sighed and stood, something in the trees catching his eyes as he did so. He moved over and found a piece of tin foil attached to the tree.

Carefully he undid the ribbon that tied it to the tree and took a hold of the tin foil. He scratched his nail around until he found a place where the tin foil lifted up and revealed asset of paper with even more words.

Jack sighed again. Why was Torchwood never simple? And why the hell didn't he listen to Ianto earlier?

_What could once play so many different tunes_

_Now lays broken on the floor, alone_

_Decayed from the weather and fallen apart_

_Middle C's always a good place to start_

Middle C. Jack's only knowledge of a middle C was a piano note, but inside he had seen no sign of a piano, but the words did say decayed from the weather, so maybe the piano was outside somewhere, so outside was were Jack began his search.

* * *

Owen was desperate to run, however he held himself back from doing so. In all of his years of working with Torchwood, they had taught him a few things. One of which was to never run into something that you didn't know and these tunnels were no different. There could be alarms of some kind anywhere down the length of the passage.

He stopped walking and started into a light run when he realised what he could see ahead of him, but from a distance he couldn't be too sure that it was defiantly what he thought. When he was stood right in front of it though, he was sure of what it was.

"No, no, no." He mumbled as he placed his hands onto the strong stone slab that filled the way ahead of him and the worst thing was though, was that it looked like it was meant to be there, so Owen found himself cursing the designer of these tunnels and secret rooms.

"No!" He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air, his voice bouncing back off of the walls. Owen leaned against one of them and lowered himself to the ground, his gun still gripped tightly, torch flicking over the stone for any sign of a way to move it or a trigger to open it. Owen sighed.

Now there was no way that he was going anywhere: he couldn't go back and now he couldn't go forward either.

* * *

Toshiko watched every wall that surrounded her as much as she could. Not being able to hear anything meant that things could easily sneak up behind her and she wasn't going to let herself be an easy target.

She hoped that the others were doing just as well as she was. Her scanner was still picking up the rift energy ahead of her and as she kept walking forward, she found herself getting closer and closer to the signal.

The tunnel seemed to get darker up ahead, even with the light that her torch was providing her with. Tosh brought herself to a stop in front of a massive chunk of rock and sighed. She couldn't move this and she defiantly couldn't kick it in like Jack would or even take the Owen response (which would be to shoot it down).

She brought her scanner up and held it in front of her allowing the scanner to scan the block in an attempt to search for any weak points in its structure that she could take advantage of.

* * *

Gwen found herself staring stone in the face. After making her way down the straight and simple tunnel, she should have known that she wouldn't just be able to walk straight out the other side again, especially not if getting out of the secret room behind the cellar was hard and to just get into this part of the tunnels in the first place.

But she hadn't thought about that. Gwen had thought about their lost senses and whether she would ever get her voice back, if she would ever get out of these tunnels and see daylight again and if she would even get to see Rhys again.

And if she did see him again whether she would be able to have a conversation with him other than by text or by using a laptop.

Gwen sat on the floor and looked ahead of her, trying to find any way that she could think of to move the slab physically, although it would be so much easier if it would just move mentally – however Gwen knew that wouldn't happen.

Then she thought about the wall that they had first entered the set of tunnels through. Gwen used her hands to push herself up before searching around the wall for some form of switch.

* * *

Tosh's scanner beeped and showed that the stone would move itself across to the side. Toshiko sighed and started scanning the walls to her right and left for some form of opening switch, hoping that she would find one.

* * *

Owen looked at the wall opposite him. He was leaning against one of the side walls looking at the opposite one where he could see two switches the exact same as the one that had been on the wall in the cellar. His eyes were searching them for any differences that appeared on one, but not the other.

Being dead did seem to have a few advantages, like his improved sight since he had no need to blink he could look at something and pick up the differences easily as he wasn't going to blink and miss something change right in front of him.

Finally he made his decision noticing a slight difference in the engravings. He leaned forward and moved away from the wall and pressed the switch into the wall. For a moment nothing happened and Owen wondered if he had picked the wrong one until the stone began to move in towards him.

Owen darted out of the way and pressed himself against the wall were the switches were. The stone didn't crush him and Owen was satisfied when the way in front of him became completely clear and he was able to walk through it completely unharmed.

He turned when he heard the same sound of the moving stone and could only watch as it shut off his way back.

* * *

Jack made his way back inside after having no luck finding a piano anywhere out the back. He wondered if it was out the front, but since he couldn't get there he would have to make do with looking for a piano inside of the old hospital.

He made his way through one of the large rooms that were on the ground floor and looked out the windows for any sign of the SUV having been returned only to find that it was still gone. He moved away from the window and looked around the vacant space. The red and grey floor stood out and the lights were pointless shells of nothing anymore.

The walls were peeling, leaving them bare and the colours of red, white and grey became the only prominent colours in the room. Jack looked to his left and saw the red paint continuing up at a diagonal slant.

Staircase.

Jack made his way over to it and then leapt up the stairs two at a time until he reached the second floor that he had been on before. However he didn't recognise this end of it, but that could have been, because he didn't pay too much attention to the corridor, but looked instead at the change in colour.

He noticed the stand out daffodil yellow easily and made his way towards it with a small frown. The central staircase that he had taken before had red painted walls, but the stairs here had yellow ones.

They didn't look overly safe, but Jack decided they were worth the risk if they would take him up to a new floor where he may find a piano. So he carefully made his way up being careful to not step on any that seemed too weak to hold his weight while at the same time making a note of the one's that were weaker than the others.

There were only nineteen stairs and Jack quickly made it to the top of them. The door at the top was open so he walked straight through it. He looked out of the window that was straight in front of him and saw how high up he was. The window was broken, but it didn't seem like it had been broken from the outside, but from the inside.

Jack shook it off and kept walking down the corridor, looking up at the breaking roof that was above of him. The Captain decided to walk to the end of the corridor after looking inside of each room in turn before he then entered the room at the very end of the corridor. What was inside of the room was what shocked him.

* * *

Bilis stood outside surveying the grounds in front of him looking for anything that might tell him were Jack Harkness had disappeared to earlier. He had taken his eyes off of the man for one second and he was gone.

The old man turned and headed back inside the house and wondered where those four people that he had hired were at this moment in time and whether they had managed to find the rest of the Torchwood team.

He smirked as he made his way indoors before trying to follow Jack's footsteps.

* * *

Toshiko smiled as she managed to open the stone door with the switch that was in the wall. The stone closed behind her, but she didn't mind too much. She looked at the scene in front of her and suddenly found herself wishing that she played more games.

* * *

Gwen quickly darted her feet out of the way to avoid them being squished by the moving stone. Once it was closed she found her only way forward to be a very different change of scenery.

* * *

Owen looked out at the new board and sighed in disbelief at the sight that was in front of him, unbelieving off what his eyes were so obviously seeing. He took one step forward not noticing the writing that was on the stone beneath his foot: the voice that played out from nowhere shocking him.

* * *

Ianto placed a hand onto the stone and felt his way along it. There was nothing except for the stone. The feel of it told Ianto that it stretched across the whole expanse of the gap between the two side walls.

He remembered that button that Owen had pressed that had opened the first door in the wall and moved his hand across the stone slab to see if he could find a switch, to which of course – because something or someone obviously didn't like him – he couldn't.

Ianto leaned against the side wall and let himself fall to the ground. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes, although that made no difference. The darkness was present even when they were open, so having them shut did nothing and nor could he notice anything different.

As his head fell back to rest against the wall the stone moved, knocking into him. Ianto opened his eyes and placed a hand forwards to where the stone had been to find empty space. He used the wall to pull himself back up to his feet and walked through the gap.

But once he was through it there was no turning back and he couldn't even see forward. All he could hear was a voice, a loud and clear voice.

* * *

Okay sorry that this took me so long, I'll hopefully update again when I next update Look Right Through Me. Thanks for favouriting, alerting, reviewing and reading.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm am so sorry for not updating this story, but here is chapter four hopefully with chapter five following on Saturday for you all.

* * *

Jack looked him front of him at the room. A room that could have been part of the outside world if the Walls weren't still firmly in place and it was on the third floor of the building.

The room rounded at the end and there was a window on either side, one was just an open gap and the other was open just a tad, but enough obviously to make a difference to the room.

The floor was just a mass of green, moss, grass and whatever other green plants and stuff could grow like this.

The captain was unsure as to whether the ground was safe to walk over or not, but in the end he decided to try it, because he needed something from the middle of the room.

In the middle of the room lay the piano, but not quite like he had imagined it to be when he found it. Instead the main wooden frame of the piano lay on it's back on the green covered floor. The keys - that should have been attached to the piano lay across from it on a separate part of the floor as if the whole thing had just given up holding it's own weight, snapped and then fallen on two different directions.

A lot of the keys were missing or broken a few of them had snapped into two halves, half remaining on the actual piano keyboard and half somewhere else whether still in the room or not Jack didn't know and he didn't even bother to look.

Carefully making his way in, he stopped and knelled down by the frame of the piano that lay on it's back.

The strings were still attached and Jack counted the octaves that the piano had before determining where the middle c was. After that he looked for the string that would have played that note assuming that whatever he was looking for couldn't be on the broken keys.

When he finally found the Corresponding string he looked for anything that could be hidden behind it. He was annoyed when he found nothing, so he even tried moving the keys, but still he found nothing. Jack didn't really no where else he could look when he returned to moving his hand along the back of every single string wondering if he had worked out his middle c wrong.

With a sigh he gave up his search and banged his hand against the top of the piano above the location of the strings.

He heard something fall and wondered whether he had broken it even more (even though he wasn't really sure what else he could have broken since it looked already broken beyond repair.)

It was when he stood up to try and move the piano that he noticed it. Around the same string that corresponded with the note middle c was some form of wedge that he hadn't seen before.

Carefully he pulled it out and moved around to open the lid of the piano to see if there was anything attached to the top of it, but there wasn't. So he leaned over and pulled the wedge of whatever it was out from in between the strings.

It was paper, but was thick, so Jack assumed that it was an old form of card although he could be wrong.

And he was.

* * *

Tosh wished that she had joined in games at school at this moment time as she listened to some form of pre-recorded voice tell her what she was going to have to do.

"Charades is a game like that of no other. Work out the clues and you will not flounder. Although you only have till the clock hits the hour. Before all will turn and slander."

Toshiko - no matter how good she was with computers - was not very good with cryptic clues and things of that calibre as they were more the area of both Ianto and Gwen.

Tosh looked ahead of her at the playing board that she had. Across the length of it stood four sort of soldier like people, although they held swords and looked (when Toshiko went a bit closer) almost like dead skeletons that had been made up to look like they were still alive.

Carefully she stepped forward and placed her foot onto the start tile. There was a clunking sound before one of the figures moved and dropped the sword and started to mime something to her.

* * *

Gwen looked in front of her at the board. There were numerous tiles with snakes on them as well as some with the picture of a ladder. At a first glance it had looked simple, but the instructions had said otherwise.

"Roll the dice and move to your right. Move quickly, but as quietly as mice. Try amd move right or pay a great price. You should think thrice before ignoring my advice."

Gwen, after having worked with the police, considered that she did have knowledge on cryptic things like this and if anything that knowledge was telling her that there may be a more dangerous side to this board than what was shown to the naked eye.

She took a deep breath before stepping onto the start square. The minute that both her feet were on it, the board jumped to life. The squares were the pictures of the snakes had been disappeared and left a wide open whole and the pictures of the ladders created a ladder from the location of the start and the end.

The only problem there was that every square underneath it also disappeared from view.

Gwen had never been good at gym in school and worried that he balance would let her down when she crossed those ladders and maybe that she would end up landing on one of the squares were the snakes were.

A dice (that Gwen noted had cleverly been built into the wall at the far end began rolling through the numbers one to six eventually choosing to give her a four which she decided wasn't a bad start.

The dice started to roll again and Gwen began to wonder if this version of snakes and ladders was going to be more simple than she had first thought. However when the dice landed on a six it wasn't her that moved, but a similar looking figure to the one in Tosh's game moved past her and stood on the sixth square.

It didn't turn to face her, so Gwen didn't know whether it was dead or not, nut she did take heed of the sword in its hand and had no intention of trying to make her way past it any time soon.

* * *

Owen looked at the green board in pure detestment as he noted the different coloured squares on it for double and even triple words as well as the square that had a star on it in the middle of the board.

Scrabble was Owen's least favourite game as a child, because it required him to actually thing about words that he could make out of both his own letters and those of his opponents.

He only part listened to the terrible rhyming like pattern of the voice and looked ahead of him at the board, wondering how you could play scrabble on the floor. He stepped onto it and walked over to the star square.

The instructions had said that he was the one who got to start, but how he had no clue. When he was stood on the star square a set of tiled letters appeared in front of him. Owen looked at them carefully deciding what words he could make from that. Eventually he chose to go with the word _head_ deciding it to be the best that he could do.

He had to move the tiles himself and with the unhealed injury to his hand it was only made harder. Once they were in place four more tiles appeared with his group before all seven tiles disappeared completely.

His score was being kept on the other side of the board and from that side a soldier walked over towards him. The soldier held nothing (unlike the ones that had been facing Gwen and Tosh) although Owen guessed that there could be something or some form of weapon hidden from his sight.

The doctor moved back a few steps while a set of tiles appeared in front of the caped soldier, who seemed to make a quick decision on what he was going to play and out down the word _leaver. _Owen sighed and looked on in some form of what could be an early defeat for him.

* * *

Jack had left the room and made his way into the corridor before he looked at the thick collection of old paper. On the top of them all was one like the rest that he had found, however under that were papers full of writing.

Carefully Jack folded them back up and placed them into his pocket before reading the next clue like thing. It read:

_To go up you must go back down._

_Look upon this twice and you might not frown._

_Find the key that will lead you back._

_Then think of a heat source from the old times past._

Jack did frown the first time that he read it before reading it again realising that he hadn't actually thought about even looking for something like that.

A boiler room.

He made his way back down all of the stairs until he was on the ground floor by the door where they had first entered the building. He looked around for any signs of where a boiler room could be.

The leader of Torchwood Three made his way back out to the staircase that he had just come back down and looked down the final set (which were only made up of seven steps). Eventually he headed down them and grabbed his torch, shinning the light around to see whatever he could be missing or leading him further in.

Jack managed to find the open door in the end and entered the boiler room. With a sigh he began looking for some form of key or note like the others.

He was unaware of what was happening upstairs or what sort of trouble the rest of his team were in, having not contacted. If he had tried to them he would have realised that the comms system was down and that they could be in trouble.

But he didn't.

* * *

Ianto listened to the voice - after being scared by it – very carefully, so as not to miss anything. Since he had already lost his vision he couldn't afford to miss any form of sound that was maybe going to tell him something important.

"A blind man can grope for things that others could see. More dangerous, yes, but a way out will be seen. You may go the wrong way a few times, however don't step off the board. Unless you are willing to suffer the pain of a soldier's sword." That didn't give him much to go on, however the voice soon spoke again.

"Blind man's bluff is a game some love. A game you'll have to win to move past the door. Find the right key and throw it forth. After that you may see more."

Ianto wondered if that meant he had a chance to see anything again. He stepped forward and heard some clunking sounds like that of tiles moving. One of his least favourite games as a child had been blind man's bluff, but now that he was playing it for his sight, life and possible escape out of this place it managed to put a different spin on it.

Some of what the voice had said made sense. He would obviously have to wonder around looking for some kind of key, however he wondered if there could be more than just one. He could go the wrong way, but he couldn't step off of the board (that bear in mind he couldn't actually see.)

He still wasn't sure about the soldiers sword thing, but he guessed that he would find that out as he went. Ianto took a deep breath and stepped to the right side of the board and held his breath. He waited for something to happen, but nothing did – he assumed that was good and took another two steps to the right.

Once again he seemed to be safe.

He took another step to the right again and still nothing happened. Another deep breath and he took another step right, although this time he found there was nothing actually there and quickly pulled his foot back.

So from the centre he had done four steps to the right and then found that he could do no more. Maybe the left side was the same number of steps across. Carefully he moved one foot forward to find that there was nothing there either, so he brought that foot back into stand with his other before taking a step back to his left and then trying to step forward again.

This time there was something in front of him that he could place his feet on without the fear of falling through the floor. He took another step forward and then on to his left before taking another step forward.

The last step forward that he took revealed to him some kind of wall that he felt around with his hand until he came across some form of key. He placed it into his jacket pocket and went to move forward only to find that the thing had had thought to be a wall was not one.

Something sharp cut along his arm and he ducked down to grab it. It was a good thing that he did as he missed the blade being swung by the stone formed soldier.

* * *

Owen looked down at the scrabble board and then back at his letters. He needed to make a massive word that would get him a lot of points or it was all over for him and he would lose.

Looking down at some of the letters on the board he noticed a letter t. then eight spaces down from there he saw a letter d. He looked at his letters and then back at the board a few times before realising that he could just place his three o's, w, h, r and his c onto the board to spell out Torchwood on a triple word square as well and if his mental maths was right then he would have acquired enough points to win at his worst game.

As he laid the letters onto the board he smiled for the first time since he had come out of the hub on this mission.

* * *

Alright I know it is slightly short, but I wanted to be able to upload it before I went away as I said in Look Right Through Me, but I will be back from London to update again on Saturday, so hopefully it won't be too long a wait for you all as I plan to write the next chapter on the train.

Thanks for favouriting, alerting, reviewing and reading.


End file.
